


A Rose Among Wildflowers

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Yumikuri Five Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista has hidden among the servants in her father's palace for years. Ymir has known her secret, and gives her a proposal that will allow the flowergirl to shine. </p><p>In the world of Split Apart</p><p>Prompt 4/5 of Yumikuri challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose Among Wildflowers

Krista walked by the training yard, which was currently filled with her friends teaching young children what they needed to one day become knights. She brought her basket of flowers to the edge nearest Ymir and sat down. Ymir noticed her and gave her a wink before turning her attention back to the young archers. 

Krista watched Ymir’s face as she twisted flowers together into wreaths. She would grin when her students did well, and make funny faces when they did poorly. She looked away for a moment while Ymir helped a young boy correct his footwork, and saw her half-brother Armin in the window of his room, watching Eren. She pursed her lips. 

She had to stop thinking of him as kin, she was a bastard child and considered by most to be removed from the royal family. 

“IS something wrong?” as an alto voice above her. She looked into Ymir’s eyes and smiled. 

“Nothing at all.” She replied, “Just poked myself with a thorn.” she said, waving a rose around in the air. Ymir smiled sympathetically. 

“I know that look. Just because you do not share the same mother does not mean that he is not your brother.” Krista looked down. 

“I know, but I’m only a flowergirl. Nothing more and nothing less, no matter how much royal blood runs through my veins.” Ymir knelt before her, fist over her heart. 

“Flowergirl or no, I will always consider you my princess.” she said softly, making Krista smile. 

“That means the world to be, but get up before your superiors sees you.” Ymir chuckled and got to her feet. 

“Do you need help taking these into the castle?” she asked, nudging the wreaths and bouquets with her foot. Krista placed the last one on top and got to her feet. 

“It would be much appreciated.” she said with a quick curtsy. Ymir rolled her eyes and followed Krista into the palace and held the basket while Krista put up the wreaths on doors and walls and placed the bouquets in vases. 

when they were younger they drew curious glances, but now everyone that recognized the two and passed them smiled, glad to see them together with Ymir home safe from the war. 

They talked about palace happenings that Ymir had missed, and Krista was promised books full of pressed flowers that Ymir had found at the border that couldn’t be found here. Before they knew it all of the flowers were in their places and Ymir was escorting Krista to her room in the servant’s quarters. 

Ymir looked back and forth while Krista unlocked her door to check if anyone was coming. When she heard the lock click she spun Krista around and pulled her up for a deep kiss. She felt Krista tense for a moment before relaxing and wrapping her arms around Ymir’s neck. 

“Let me come in?” Ymir asked breathlessly after they pulled away. Krist grinned. 

“People will talk.” she warned. 

“Let them talk.” 

“Your reputation will be at stake.” 

“I don’t care.” Ymir said, stealing another kiss. Krista opened the door and was set on her feet. She looked in both directions before grabbing Ymir by the belt and pulling her inside. 

 

They didn’t separate until long after the sun had set in the sky. And even then they lay tangled in the rough sheets. Ymir propped herself up on her elbow as Krista twirled her hair and smiled. 

“You know, the king would probably give us permission to marry.” she said softly. Krista’s eyebrows rose. 

“What makes you say that?” she asked. 

“He know of my preference for women, not you specifically but still, and he told me flat out that he’d perform the ceremony himself if the priests refused. But I have one that told me he’d do it so that won’t be an issue.” Ymir supplied. Krista bit her lip and thought it over. 

“I’ll need to think about it.” she sighed. Ymir nodded. 

“Take your time, love.” she placed another kiss on Krista’s lips. 

 

A week later Krista slipped into Ymir’s room, a cloak wrapped around her best dress. Ymir looked up from the letter she’d been writing and smiled. 

“Ymir, I want to marry you, but how do I even ask permission? Wouldn’t it be odd for you to go to my father and say “I want to marry your bastard daughter” and to ask for my hand?” Ymir stood and walked over to her lover. She took her hand, fell to her knee and took Krista’s left hand.

“Krista, your father left you to fend for yourself. you have no siblings that know of you, and both your birth and surrogate mothers are gone. you are your own person, and you get to give your hand away.” She said softly. “You are a rose among wildflowers and deserve to be treated as the noble that you are. And as my wife you will have both love and luxury as a duchess, this I promise.” tears of happiness fell from Krista’s eyes, and she clasped Ymir’s hand in hers. 

“Then you only have to ask.” she managed. Ymir kissed the hand and pulled a gold band with a small opal set into it. She slipped it onto Krista’s finger, pleased to find it fit perfectly. 

“Will you give me your hand?” she asked in a whisper. Krista nodded and leaned down a bit to give her a kiss. 

“As long as we both live.” she whispered back. ymir got to her feet. 

“Well then, let’s not waste any more time, shall we?” she asked, walking over to her desk. 

“what are you doing?” Krista asked. ymir opened the drawer and pulled out a small velvet pouch. 

“I had these made, just in case.” she jingled the pouch as she walked back over. “My priest friend has had the contract written up for years, just in case.” Krista laughed. 

“And you think he’ll marry us tonight?” she askes. Ymir pulled her tunic over her head, revealing her breast straps. 

“I know he will. He’s been ready since I suggested it last week.” she said, pulling a nicer tunic over her head and stripping off her breeches. “But we need to hurry to catch him before he goes to sleep.” she finished, hopping into a new pair of breeches. Krista shook her head. 

“I swear, you’ll be the death of me.” she joked. Ymir grinned, hopping around on one leg while yanking her boot on. 

“You accepted my proposal so don’t give me that attitude.” a moment later her boots were both on, as well as a black velvet cloak. “come with me.” She took Krista’s hand. they weaved through the corridors and out of the palace. She ordered a stable boy to ready her horse, and ran fingers through her hair while they waited. 

Once the horse was saddled, they had trouble getting Krista up onto the horse. But that was an obstacle quickly dealt with and they bolted off into the city. They arrived at the temple an hour before the priests were to be in their rooms, and they readied themselves to marry. 

The presiding priest had them check the contract, and Krista smiled when she saw her birth name on the paper. the name that her mother had given her, but she had been forced to give up in favor of a common name. 

“shall we?” the priest asked, and both women nodded, their fingers intertwined. 

 

The conditions of Ymir’s father’s will had been clear. She could only inherit the Ducal estate on the edge of the city once she married. But he had never specified that she had to marry a man. 

Later that night the woman that had raised her greeted her at the door as she climbed the steps with her new wife. 

“I always knew you would come home with an odd love on your arm.” she joked as they drew up before her. “but at least she’s pretty.” Ymir chuckled. 

“Glad you approve.” The woman pat her cheek and left. Historia moved to walk inside, but Ymir swept her off her feet. “You’re my wife.” she joked, “ We’re doing this the right way.” she said, walking over the threshold with Historia in her arms, laughing. 

“We’re the most untraditional people in the entire kingdom and you insist on this?” she asked as Ymir scaled the stairs. 

“I do. And you had better believe we’re consumating this marriage once we get in the bedroom.” Historia laughed harder. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect otherwise.” 

 

They made their first appearance together in court two months later. the other servants stared at Historia, who had once been clad in too-big cotton and wool with her face and hair dirty, her hands calloused, now stood before them as a duchess. Her hair brushed to a shine, her face clear and pale, her hands soft, and dressed in the finest silks with a string of pearls in her hair. 

Ymir puffed out her chest, safe in her beliefs that her wife truly was the most beautiful woman in the room, and now a rose for all to envy.


End file.
